


Save Your Heart

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not with the avengers but mentioned), Cheating, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Song fic, break-up, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based on Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade, after you get back from a date with your boyfriend, your friends are worried by your expression.Save your heart, for someone who's worth fighting for. Don't give it away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Save Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on April 24, 2016_
> 
> Barely use any lyrics, but it's good when you listen to the song and read! Gosh, I love this song.

You tried to make it to your room, but as soon as Tony saw you walk into the tower, he smiled.

"How'd your date go?" Tony asked.

That's when you fell onto the couch and began to cry into a pillow. Tony made eye contact with Steve and Bucky, and all three of them walked over to where you were.

"What happened?" Steve began to rub your back.

"Thi-this girl walked up and asked me, 'who the fuck are you?' And he looked so nervous and kept stuttering, and I told her that he is my boyfriend and the girl went off on me saying how he was her boyfriend and then he got into telling the girl to leave and that she's crazy and-and-" You started to explain, mainly just rambling.

"Hey, he was a douche anyway." Steve patted your shoulder.

"Want me to send someone to kill him?" Tony offered, you just shook your head.

Your phone began to blare your ringtone, and you picked it up to see his name. You went to put the phone up to your ear, but Bucky grabbed your hand and set it down.

"You know you don't want to take that call." Bucky looked at you.

You didn't really move. "I should, though- I love him." You said quietly.

"If he was off with other people, then he doesn't value your love," Bucky said.

You nodded. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Steve stood up, and you nodded.

"Hey, you know what?" Bucky said, catching your attention again.

"What?" You said, wiping a few years off your face.

"You should save your heart for someone who's worth fighting for. He's not." Bucky told you as he put a hand on your shoulder.

Tony nodded. "Winter Soldier's right." And Bucky smiled.

"Your heart is too precious for this; heartbreak shouldn't have to come to you. You need to find someone who values your love as much as you value theirs." Bucky told you, and you looked up at him and smiled.

Steve brought you back some water, and you thanked him. "I think I'm going to go to bed, thanks, guys." You told them and walked up to where your room was.

"Did the boyfriend not know that he just made enemies with the Avengers?" Tony asked Bucky and Steve.

"No, he didn't know. (Y/N) wanted to keep it a secret so he could like them for who they are, not what (Y/N) is part of." Steve explained.

"He's stupid," Bucky grumbled. The whole team didn't know about your power for a long time; you thought you were more valued behind the scenes. The team was okay with that, but one time Natasha found you training late at night and using your power. The team found out, and they thought your power was incredible, and valued you just the same. Only now, you could help them on missions more.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Bucky, or that will get you in trouble," Steve said, and after a few more minutes, they all went back to their respective quarters.

You were tossing and turning in your bed and decided you couldn't sleep. You tried to write, or maybe even doodle something, but nothing was working. It was too late to listen to music too loud, so you just sat there and stared up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of looking up, there was a knock on your door, and you called that whoever it was could come in.

"How are you doing?" Bucky said quietly and sat at the end of your bed.

You just groaned. "I've been better." You told him. "Like, when my boyfriend didn't cheat on me."

"I'm serious, you know? Your heart is way too precious to waste on that guy. You deserve so much more; save it." Bucky smiled at you.

"Thanks, Bucky, you mean a lot to me, you know?" You smiled up at him.

"You mean a lot to me, too," Bucky said quietly.

You sat up and hugged him. Then realized, maybe Bucky was the person you should save your heart for.

As you gave him a hug, Bucky grabbed the back of your head and kissed you. That's when you knew that you had been with the wrong person the whole time, and that Bucky was right in front of you the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
